Viens remuer mon chaudron
by GredW
Summary: OS écrit pour l'échange de Noël de la Lanterne Fringante. Harry est confronté à la dure réalité et au choix sentimental de son parrain. Severus/Sirius et HarryRon.


**Titre : **Viens remuer mon chaudron.  
**Perso et pairing :** Harry, Severus, Sirius et Ron (Snack et Harry/Ron)  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour l'échange de Nawel de la Lanterne pour latitefraisedesbois.

* * *

Le jeune homme fit un bond dans son lit, se réveillant d'un coup. D'un œil hagard, il regarda autour de lui. Il soupira, soulagé. Non, Molly n'était pas dans la pièce, pas plus que Ginny… Elles n'essayaient donc pas de le marier de force avec la jeune fille rousse, devant un Albus Dumbledore habillé en pasteur anglican et la mine sévère. Il grimaça en se rappelant que son témoin était Fudge et que celui de sa "dulcinée" était Ombrage. Un ronflement lui fit tourner la tête. Il eut un sourire attendri en remarquant son petit ami, la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave coulant sur son oreiller. Il faisait peine à voir. Pourtant, il était si beau et séduisant, hier soir, pendant le dîner… Harry se pencha et déposa un baiser sur une épaule couverte de tâches de rousseur. Puis, d'un geste incertain, il essaya de se lever. Il dut s'y rependre à trois fois. Quand enfin il réussit, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son reflet… Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce que le Harry du miroir lui tire la langue et s'écrie :

« Si tu n'avais pas bu comme un trou… »

Le Survivant rougit un peu devant l'accusation et alla se réfugier dans la salle de bains où il tenta de fuir les autres glaces présentes.

Après être passé aux toilettes et avoir essayé de remettre ses cheveux et son esprit en ordre, il descendit les escaliers de Grimmauld Place, soucieux. Il ne rencontra pas Kreacher, qui devait soigner sa gueule de bois dans la cuisine avec Winky et Dobby. Une scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il se persuadait pourtant que c'était sa cuite qui lui jouait des tours. Il n'était pas possible que son parrain s'abaisse à ça ! Il ne pouvait pas se consoler des noces de Remus avec Kingsley dans les bras de… du… de la chauve-souris graisseuse, comme l'appelait Sirius lui-même ! Même si c'était cette dite chauve-souris qui avait trouvé le sort pour le sortir de derrière le voile… Harry se surprit à rire tout seul en imaginant Sirius Black dans une robe de mariée, au bras de l'honorable maître des Potions, Severus Snape… Ridicule, vraiment !

Sur cette petite touche de gaieté, le jeune Potter entra dans le salon. Son sourire disparut progressivement pour faire place à un rictus agacé et une grosse migraine. Merlin, leur salon ressemblait à un champ de bataille… enfin, les Mangemorts étaient quand même plus propres… Quand ils tuaient des gens, ils pendaient leurs corps dans les arbres pour ne pas salir…

Harry soupira de nouveau, en se massant les tempes. Finalement, il aurait dû écouter Molly et accepter de faire le repas de Noël au Terrier. Au moins, ça aurait été aux Weasley de se taper tout le ménage ! L'année prochaine, ils feraient comme ça. Après tout, une partie de la pagaille avait été créée par les jumeaux ! Arthur avait aussi beaucoup aidé quand il avait reçu sa nouvelle tondeuse "ékléctique"…

D'un pas lourd à l'idée de tous les sorts de ménage et de réparation qu'il allait devoir effectuer seul – fallait pas compte sur Ron ou Sirius pour ça -, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils étaient attendus plus tard dans l'après-midi au Terrier pour un déjeuner tardif de Noël. Harry doutait qu'après toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient tous engloutie la veille, quelqu'un soit capable d'avoir encore faim pour les trois prochains mois… Il fallait tout de même qu'il mette en route la cafetière et qu'il fouille dans leur armoire à potions. Un café fort et une fiole de potion contre la gueule de bois plus tard et tous seraient prêts pour un round de nettoyage.

Il ouvrit la porte et posa un pied dans la cuisine puis, se stoppa. Il écarquilla les yeux, sa mâchoire inférieure tomba. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Devant lui, attablés face à un impressionnant petit-déjeuner, Sirius et Snape ne se disputaient pas ! Ils en étaient même bien loin…

Ce fut là que Harry se souvint. Après le départ des Weasley - Bill, aidé de Fleur et Molly, avait dû porter un Arthur bien éméché - et celui de Hermione au bras de son nouveau petit ami, Blaise Zabini, il était aussi entré, comme maintenant, innocent et pur, dans le salon. Et là, devant ses yeux ébahis, son parrain et son ancien professeur de potions dansaient ! Sur le tube de Celestina Wardbeck. Le pire était encore à venir quand le Survivant vit Sirius mettre un genou à terre et commencer à chanter :

« _Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudroooooooon… et siiiiiiiiiii tu t'y prends côôômme il foooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, je te ferai bouillirrr une grande passion pour te garder ce soir près de mouah bien au chôôôô !!!_ »

En remarquant l'air béat et amoureux de Severus Snape, il avait fui, partant se réfugier dans les bras de son idiot de petit ami, qui était lui bien trop content d'avoir autre chose à faire oublier au brun que le fait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à lui acheter un cadeau.

Revenant au présent, Harry déglutit. Il observa son parrain étaler tendrement de la confiture de fraise sur une tartine et donner la becquée à Snape. Il allait vomir… Mais le pire était les gloussements qui sortaient de la bouche de son parrain, de son parrain si cool d'habitude, et de celle de, oh putain, dites-moi que c'est une blague, Severus-je-n'ai-pas-assez-d-humour-pour-monter-une-plaisanterie-aussi-foireuse-Snape… Un gémissement de terreur lui échappa quand les lèvres des deux hommes se rencontrèrent et qu'ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Un glapissement les fit se séparer et Sirius, en le remarquant, ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés.

« Ha-Harry, je… je… »

Snape se contentait de le fixer, le visage vide d'expression, mais le regard lui lançant des éclairs. Il sentit sa peau picoter comme si, par la pensée, l'homme pouvait envoyer des Doloris. Il déglutit. Les yeux du Maître de Potions montraient à quel point il n'aimait pas être dérangé et bien plus encore... Harry fut surpris quand il nota qu'un bras protecteur était venu instinctivement entourer les épaules de Sirius.

« Harry… euh… ça fait un moment que Severus et moi voulions te parler… Je…  
- Comment ça un moment !? Mais… mais ça dure depuis combien de temps votre… votre… » s'écria le jeune homme, encore plus sous le choc. Lui qui aurait voulu croire à une folie due à un excès d'alcool ! Il allait se mettre à hurler, engueuler son parrain pour choisir un homme aussi mauvais que Snape cependant, il ne dit rien. Sirius semblait si mal à l'aise, se mordillant les lèvres avec appréhension, qu'il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Hé Harry, tu pourrais pousser ton joli cul de là… j'aimerais rentrer dans la cuisine… »

Le Survivant sursauta. Derrière lui, Ron, ensommeillé mais pas si léthargique qu'il l'aurait cru, l'observait. Le brun laissa passer son petit ami qui l'embrassa sur la joue au passage. Ce dernier continua son chemin, saluant Sirius et Severus d'un signe de la main, avant d'aller se servir une tasse de thé et de voler au Professeur de Poudlard la Gazette, pourtant coincée sous son coude. Retournant sur ses pas, il sortit de la pièce. De nouveau seul face au couple improbable, Harry n'osait plus les regarder. Black se leva, ce qui entraîna son filleul à faire demi-tour.

Il retrouva Ron enfoncé dans son fauteuil favori, lisant les pages sportives. Le jeune Potter se réfugia dans ses bras, passant sous les feuilles du journal. Ron ne se laissa pas détourner de sa lecture mais accueillit le jeune homme sans broncher. Au bout d'un moment, il lui demanda :

« Tu veux la page des bandes dessinées ? »

Agacé, son petit ami finit par dire :

« - Mais ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Quoi ? »

La phrase avait été émise d'un ton dénué d'intérêt.

« - Que Sirius se tape Snape ! »

Un froncement de sourcils lui répondit. Ron quitta la page des yeux pour les tourner vers la cuisine puis il haussa les épaules :

« - Si ton parrain est heureux ! En tout cas depuis que le bâtard est dans sa vie, je n'ai jamais autant vu Sirius sourire. J'm'disais bien que toute cette haine devait cacher des sentiments profonds refoulés… »

Le brun fut tenté de secouer son amoureux pour faire sortir Hermione Granger de son corps – depuis quand Ronald Weasley savait-il voir au-delà des apparences ? – . Il se calma, profitant de la présence relaxante du rouquin. Effectivement, depuis quelques semaines, Sirius paraissait plus calme, plus en paix avec lui-même. Snape passait beaucoup de temps ici mais Harry avait toujours mis ça sur le compte de leur ancienne rivalité. Maintenant que Snape était au chômage technique, après la quasi-destruction de Poudlard, il devait venir pratiquer sa deuxième activité favorite : chambrer Sirius Black.

Résolu et après avoir profité d'un gros câlin de son Weasley préféré, Harry retourna dans la cuisine. L'ambiance y était moins joyeuse, il n'y avait plus de cœurs qui flottaient au-dessus des deux hommes, mais ils étaient encore si proches l'un de l'autre que, de là où il était, le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu Plein de Fois avait l'impression d'être devant une entité avec deux torses et deux têtes. L'un l'observait de manière sévère, l'autre attristée. Le brun soupira et s'assit à la table. Il devait bien ça à son parrain. L'homme l'avait accueilli après la Bataille, lui avait donné un toit, un semblant de famille et les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents.

« Je vous donne ma bénédiction… mais à une condition ! »

Heureux, Sirius hocha la tête.

« - Tout ce que tu voudras !  
- Par pitié, plus de cœurs flottant dans les airs, on se croirait chez Madame Pieddodu… Et si jamais vous nous pondez un chiot ou une chauve-souris… prévenez-moi que j'ai le temps de m'habituer à l'idée ! »

L'ancien Gryffondor rit de bon cœur tandis que le Maître de Potions levait les yeux au ciel.

« - Votre sens de l'humour préhistorique ne cessera jamais de m'étonner ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, après un rangement plus rapide que prévu et la bonne surprise de découvrir que, finalement, Ron n'avait pas oublié son cadeau, Harry contemplait sa petite famille, dans leur salon. Il se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était peut-être pas considérée comme normale, vu que la figure paternelle était incarnée par un ancien taulard, échappé d'un voile, qui se transformait en chien, couchant avec un bâtard graisseux ancien Mangemort, et qu'il sortait lui-même avec son meilleur ami, qui avait tendance à abuser sur les sucreries et à laisser échapper des bêtises plus grosses que lui… Mais, en ce jour de Noël, il ne changerait rien. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

Il observa Sirius se chamailler avec Snape. Il sourit. Ron avait raison : il y avait vraiment beaucoup de sentiments refoulés sous cette haine apparente !

Les trois autres hommes ne comprirent pas l'hilarité soudaine du Survivant. Severus murmura à un Sirius inquiet :

« Je t'avais bien dit que Potter le berçait trop près du mur. Le pauvre enfant… sûrement que le Maître des Ténèbres lui a envoyé un sort de trop… »

Snape eut une grimace amusée quand le brun sauta sur son filleul pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Il détourna le regard très vite de la scène quand les deux gamins commencèrent à se bagarrer gentiment, sous les invectives de Ron. Contemplant la pluie tombant au dehors, il essaya d'oublier ce petit sentiment qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur depuis que Sirius et lui avaient repris les activités qu'ils pratiquaient déjà adolescents.

Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de Black quand celui-ci entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il se refusa à partir dans des souvenirs bien trop douloureux pour être ramenés à la surface. Il suivit sans broncher les Gryffondors quand il fallut partir chez les Belettes.

Il se surprit à penser qu'une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui et qu'il avait dû attendre ses presque quarante ans pour que cela arrive. Il grimaça un sourire malicieux et, avant de transplaner en dernier, envoya un clin d'œil espiègle à feu sa belle-mère.

Cependant son sourire disparut, en arrivant au Terrier, quand il entendit Sirius clamer à toutes les personnes présentes :

« Ayé, Severus a enfin accepté de m'avouer qu'il était fou amoureux de mouah ! »

La trêve était finie. Sirius allait lui payer !


End file.
